mariahcareyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Remixes
The Remixes is the thirteenth album by American singer Mariah Carey, released in the United States on October 14 2003 by Columbia Records. It is primarily a collection of remixes of some of Carey's songs: disc one is geared toward her dance remixes, while disc two contains her hip hop collaborations and remixes. The album features Carey's duet with Busta Rhymes, "I Know What You Want" (2003), originally recorded for Rhymes' album It Ain't Safe No More. It also includes two previously unreleased tracks: the "So So Def remix" of "The One", an aborted single from Carey's Charmbracelet (2002) album; and "Miss You" featuring Jadakiss (which was originally recorded for Charmbracelet). Five of the tracks on disc two — "Breakdown" (1997), "Sweetheart" (1998), "Crybaby" (2000), "Miss You", and "I Know What You Want" — are not remixes at all. All three of Carey's record labels — Columbia Records, Virgin Records, and Island Def Jam Records — agreed to license tracks for the album, while "I Know What You Want" was licensed from J Records. Like Carey's other partially-authorized compilation album, Greatest Hits (2001), The Remixes was given limited promotion. Knowing that the album was a contractual matter, and with her ex-husband Tommy Mottola fired from Sony/Columbia, Carey was able to have greater input into the project and consequently gave some interviews in support of the album. The album managed an eight week run atop Billboard's Top Electronic Albums chart, selling 40,697 copies in its first week of U.S. release. It debuted at number twenty-six on the Billboard 200 and spent five weeks on the chart, and it is Carey's first album not to have been given a certification by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). A medley of the album's dance remixes, known as "U Like This (Megamix)", was solicited to clubs in March 2004 and peaked at number thirty-eight on Billboard's Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart. Back catalog sales of the album began to sell at a moderate pace following the success of Carey's fourteenth album, The Emancipation of Mimi (2005). As of 2005 The Remixes had sold 227,824 copies in the U.S. and approximately 1 million copies worldwide. Track listing *'CD 1' # "My All" (Morales "My" Club mix) — 7:10 # "Heartbreaker/If You Should Ever Be Lonely" (Junior's Heartbreaker Club mix) — 10:18 # "Fly Away (Butterfly Reprise)" (Fly Away Club mix) — 9:50 # "Anytime You Need a Friend" (C&C Club version) — 10:54 # "Fantasy" (Def Club mix) — 11:15 # "Honey" (Classic mix) — 8:06 # "Dreamlover" (Def Club mix) — 10:45 # "Emotions" (12" Club mix) — 5:51 # "Through the Rain" (HQ2 radio edit) — 4:08 *'CD 2' # "Fantasy" (Bad Boy remix) featuring Ol' Dirty Bastard — 4:52 # "Always Be My Baby" (Mr. Dupri mix) featuring Da Brat and Xscape — 4:40 # "My All/Stay Awhile" (So So Def remix) featuring Lord Tariq and Peter Gunz — 4:44 # "Thank God I Found You" (Make It Last remix) featuring Joe and Nas — 5:09 # "Breakdown" featuring Bone Thugs-N-Harmony — 4:45 # "Honey" (So So Def mix) featuring Da Brat and Jermaine Dupri — 5:12 # "Loverboy" (remix) featuring Da Brat, Ludacris, Twenty II and Shawnna — 4:31 # "Heartbreaker" (remix) featuring Da Brat and Missy Elliot — 4:37 # "Sweetheart" with Jermaine Dupri — 4:22 # "Crybaby" featuring Snoop Dogg — 5:21 # "Miss You" featuring Jadakiss — 5:09 # "The One" (So So Def remix) featuring Bone Crusher — 4:38 # "I Know What You Want" with Busta Rhymes featuring the Flipmode Squad — 4:12 Charts Category:Albums